


вишневый

by rishinryu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace is the head of Heartslabyl, Autumn, Deuce is vice head of Heartslabyl, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rishinryu/pseuds/rishinryu
Summary: — Тебе надо пользоваться бальзамом для губ.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 4





	вишневый

**Author's Note:**

> возможен оос; дьюс и эйс третьегодки; ребята проводят короткие каникулы в родном городе.

Ветер пробегает по пожелтевшим кронам деревьев, срывает листки с веток и нежно опускает на землю. Оставшиеся листья на ветках шелестят, словно ругаясь на ветер за очередные проделки, которые повторяются вновь и вновь с каждым новым дуновением. Дорога аллеи полностью укрыта листьями — разноцветным пятнистым полотном, которое похрустывает под ногами. Эйс озорливо вырывается вперед, шагает вприпрыжку, упиваясь шорохом под подошвой ботинок, его голос чуть теряется вдали, и Дьюсу вновь приходится нагонять его. Яркая рыжая макушка выделяется, мельтешит на фоне желтой листвы. Он сам напоминает опадающий лист клена: подпрыгивает, крутится, словно только-только оторвался от ветки. На лице улыбка, а в голосе дразнящие нотки, когда чуть громче и тягуче зовет Дьюса, подшучивая над тем, что он плетется где-то там. Дьюс догоняет его, снова идет плечом к плечу, слушая о том, какой чудесный день. Осенняя пора в их родном городе довольно прохладная, заставляет кутаться людей в куртки и пальто, прятать ладони в карманах и утеплять шею вязаными шарфами, защищаясь от ветра. Солнце одаривает последними теплыми лучами кожу, тратя остаток сил, светит в глаза, заставляя жмуриться. Дьюс поднимает голову, смотрит на голубые участки неба, проглядывающие через еще пышные золотистые кроны. Время идет, думает он, что-то меняется, что-то остается прежним. Последний год в академии. Эйс — глава общежития, Дьюс его зам. Они встречаются. 

Эйс подмечает, что Дьюс совсем его не слушает, немного дуется, но тут же ухмыляется, хватает того за руку и тянет за собой. «Потанцуем!» — задорно выкрикивает он, начиная кружится вместе с Дьюсом, заливается смехом. Дьюс мгновенно возвращается к реальности, только и успевает удивиться и издать непонятный звук. Эйс сокращает дистанцию, прижимаясь вплотную, кладет тому руку на поясницу, вовлекая в еще несколько оборотов, после чего резко останавливается, наклоняется вперед, заставляя Дьюса прогнуться в спине. Дьюс возмущенно хмурится, но сразу меняется в лице, когда расстояние между ними сокращается. Он успевает разглядеть слегка порозовевшие щеки Эйса, его глаза, горящие огнем рябиновых костров, довольную ухмылку, слегка прикрытую свисающим красным вязаным шарфом. Дьюс хочет оглядеться по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг никого, но не в силах отвести взгляд от лица Эйса, которое с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе, от его розоватых губ. Они почти соприкасаются кончиками носа. Дьюс пропускает вдох, чувствует как щеки начинают краснеть и покалывать, будто на кожу попадают искры. 

— Ну наконец все твое внимание на мне! — Эйс довольно ухмыляется, по-хитрому щурится, как лис, радуясь румянцу на чужих щеках.

Дьюс понимает, что повелся, хмурится, стараясь скрыть смущение за легким раздражением, несильно стучит тому в грудь, чтобы прекратить этот фарс. Эйс, кажется, еще больше радуется такой реакции, тянет его на себя, делает еще оборот под смущенные жалобы и «Эйс, ну хватит». Он отходит на шаг назад, склоняется к вытянутой руке Дьюса, кротко целует кисть, оставляя след бальзама для губ на коже.

— Благодарю за танец, — кланяется Эйс, выполняя каждый элемент поклона с особой грацией, поглядывает на смущенное лицо Дьюса и улыбается. Самый лучший вид.

— В-все эти твои выходки, — Дьюс немного запинается в начале, возвращая своему голосу прежнюю строгость. — Нужно быть серьезнее, Эйс!

— А еще нужно слушать, когда я рассказываю, а не летать в облаках! — он дует щеки, будто обиделся, шутливо хмыкает, а после и вовсе не сдерживает хихиканье. 

Дует сильный ветер, неприятно колет кожу. Дьюс ежится, приподнимает воротник пальто, чтобы защититься от порыва. Будто сама природа на стороне Эйса и сейчас так «наказывает» его за то, что он пропустил слова мимо ушей.

— Задумался просто… А ты лучше свой шарф завяжи нормально, продует ведь и замерзнешь. 

Эйс берет Дьюса за руку, переплетает пальцы. Холодные у обоих. Он смотрит куда-то в сторону. 

— Не замерзну. 

Дьюс поглядывает на свою ладонь, на то, как Эйс медленно, не выпуская ее из замка, сунет в глубокий карман твидового пальто в клетку, а потом на лицо Эйса, на скулу и щеку под меткой сердца, едва покрасневшие. Уголки губ Дьюса растягиваются в улыбку. Они идут вдоль аллеи плечом к плечу, нога в ногу. Пальцы в кармане поглаживают кожу. Так и правда теплее.

На небе собираются облака, в миг заполняя собой ранее голубое полотно, пытаясь отчаянно противостоять солнцу. Без его лучей становится заметно холоднее, ветер проносится все чаще, срывая очередные листья, будто прогоняет всех людей из парка, чтобы те не мешали ему забавляться с кронами деревьев и разноцветными листками. Эйс и Дьюс проходят аллею, спустя минут пятнадцать ходьбы оказываются рядом с пекарней, не медлят с решением зайти внутрь, чтобы повидаться с Треем. Только сейчас они отпускают ладони друг друга, после проходят внутрь. Колокольчик на двери позвякивает, оповещая о визите. Пекарня приветствует посетителей ароматом выпечки и теплотой. Видя Трея в переднике за кассой, отпускающего клиенток, парни переглядываются и хихикают: девушка, забирая коробку с пирожными из рук Трея, отчаянно пытается флиртовать с ним. Ему все же удается отбиться от ее настойчивости. Он замечает знакомые лица и радостно выходит из-за прилавка, чтобы потрепать кохаев по макушке.

Трей отводит их за столик, отлучается, чтобы сварить им по чашке кофе. К кофе он приносит кусочки вишневого тарта, испеченного по новой улучшенной семейной рецептуре. На каждом куске тарта в центре свежая ягода вишни все еще с веточкой. Аромат кофе сплетается с приятным запахом теста и сладкого вишневого джема и возвращает во времени к чаепитиям в общежитии вместе с Кейто и Риддлом. Чаепития есть и сейчас, но те навсегда останутся особенными, неповторимыми для каждого из них.

Ребята рассказывают Трею об академии, об учащихся и о том, что порой скучают по прежним временам. Эйс жалуется, что его обязанности требуют от него слишком уж много ответственности, отчего Трей и Дьюс негромко смеются, потягивая кофе из чашек. Эйс с удовольствием съедает тарт, первым очищая тарелку.

— Чего-чего, а вот твоей выпечки, Трей, очень не хватает в академии! — Эйс облизывает губы и медленно подтягивает к себе еще один кусок десерта. — Еще и вишневый, мой любимый!

Они продолжают говорить, пока людей в пекарне не становится слишком много, и Трею приходится оставить их, чтобы помочь обслужить всех посетителей. Он говорит Дьюсу позаботиться об Эйсе, следить, чтобы тот, как глава, не напортачил, и уходит на кухню, помахав рукой. Оба улыбаются и машут в ответ.

Эйс в очередной раз вслух восхищается выпечкой Трея, хвалит ее и причисляет сенпая к лику святых.

— Опять в облаках витаешь, спустись на землю, Дьюс-кун, — протягивает он, хватает пальцами вишню за веточку с кусочка Дьюса, медленно подносит ко рту, приоткрывает его и обхватывает губами ягоду. 

Дьюс и правда возвращается с небес на землю, ведь когда Эйс так дразнит — просто невозможно думать о чем-то кроме него, кроме мягких губ, которые так сильно хочется целовать. И снова Эйс понимает, что у того в голове сейчас, отчего победно улыбается. Дьюс закрывается кофейной чашкой, допивая остатки. Эйс же быстро переключается на что-то другое, вновь рассказывая тысячу и одну историй, откуда он только он все их знает. Дьюс внимательно слушает, не позволяя себе больше угодить в ловушку. Он замечает капельки джема в уголке рта Эйса, протягивает руку, стирает их большим пальцем, заставляя того замолчать. Подносит к себе и слизывает варенье. Эйс хлопает ресницами, на мгновение теряется и суетливо отправляет в рот кусочек тарта за кусочком. Дьюс понимает, что у того в голове сейчас, улыбается. Квиты.

Перед уходом из пекарни парни еще раз прощаются с Треем, забирают набор из пирожных, которым он угостил их. На улице темнеет. Холодает. Людей в это время на этой улице почти нет. Оба кутаются в пальто, прячут руки в карманы, попеременно несут коробку пирожных. 

— Надо будет навестить и остальных, — произносит Дьюс, — интересно, как дела и у других сенпаев.

— Отличная идея, устроим им сюрприз, появимся внезапно, вот они обрадуются! — громко восклицает Эйс, передавая коробку. 

Воздух превращается в струйки пара. На небе поблескивают первые звезды. Дышится легко и свежо, порывы холодного ветра успокоились и лишь изредка колышат опавшую листву. 

Они останавливаются возле лавочки в парке, решают немного передохнуть. Садятся близко, касаясь плечами и коленом друг друга, смотрят на то, как звезды одна за другой зажигаются в небе. Оба вжимаются друг в друга, чтобы не терять тепло. Дьюс поворачивается к Эйсу, берет руками концы его красного шарфа и аккуратно завязывает, чтобы шерсть плотнее прилегала к горлу.

— Холодно ведь.

Эйс улыбается, распутывает шарф и закидывает его на себя и Дьюса, заматывая вокруг настолько, насколько хватит длины. 

— Тебе тоже, — отвечает он, поправляя чужой воротник. 

Эйс проводит рукой по щеке Дьюса, по нижней губе — слегка шершавая и потресканная. Дьюс чувствует теплоту касаний и непроизвольно тянется к ним же, не желая отпускать.

— Тебе надо пользоваться бальзамом для губ, — заявляет он и кивает сам себе, доставая помадку из кармана.

— Зачем? — Дьюс разглядывает маленький красный тюбик в чужой руке.

— Как это зачем?! Чтобы твои губы не трескались и были мягкими, как мои! — он берет руку Дьюса и подносит к своим губам, чтобы тот убедился. 

Дьюсу незачем в этом убеждаться, он знает и так, как приятно касаться его губ, накрывать их своими, проводить по ним языком и целовать. 

Эйс пытается накрасить ему губы, но Дьюс не дается. Отнекивается, что ему это не нужно. Эйс же наносит бальзам на свои губы, разворачивает к себе Дьюса, схватив за грудки пальто, и целует. Руки скользят вверх, обхватывают щеки, гладят кожу. Дьюс охотно отвечает, прикрыв глаза и запустив пальцы в рыжую копну волос. Он чувствует, как что-то липкое размазывается по рту, попадает на язык, когда проходится языком по верхней губе Эйса. Бальзам. Со вкусом вишни. Оба улыбаются в поцелуй, отстраняются друг от друга, часто дышат, чтобы восстановить ритм. Их горячее дыхание быстро превращается в пар и рассеивается в ночном воздухе.

— Если целоваться на холоде, то будет еще хуже, Эйс, — говорит Дьюс, утирая уголки губ от бальзама, но не трогая тот, что на губах.

— Мой бальзам со всем справится! Даже твои станут как новенькие, — с какой-то гордостью произносит Эйс, — вот увидишь!

Они снова целуются, обнимаются, прижимаются ближе, согреваясь. Дьюс больше не улетает с мыслями в иное измерение. Больше не думает о том, что ждет его потом. Ведь важно то, что здесь и сейчас. Важен Эйс. Рядом. Его озорной нрав и манера дразнить. Его пылкие и страстные поцелуи. С привкусом вишни.

**Author's Note:**

> с днем рождения, Кингу!  
> 12-09-2020


End file.
